Just open your eyes a bit
by exZ
Summary: Harry falls in a deep depression during the summer before his 6th year. But one day the Dursleys’ inform him that a girl will arrive from Sweden as an exchange student. When the girl arrives she makes Harry open his eyes and see things he never imagined
1. Shocked

Just open your eyes a bit: Chapter 1. The houseguest  
  
Harry Potter sat quietly with the whole Dursley family around the dining table. The Dursleys' ignored Harry, they didn't pay any attention to how much food he took, and he took pretty much and that was very unusual.  
  
They didn't care that he stayed in his room all day long and only came down when it was time for a meal. They never spoke to him at all. Except this day. Vernon Dursley cleared his throat and started speaking.  
  
"Boy! Listen up and you listen up well. In a couple of hours we will have an exchange student from Sweden who will stay here for the rest of the summer. So, therefore, I don't want you to do any freaky things, is that clear?"  
  
"Whatever", Harry answered, not really caring. He had received a letter two days ago from Dumbledore who had told him that he was allowed to use magic now. He did use magic but not in the way Dumbledore wanted him to, he didn't practiced magic or anything.he only used his wand to shut the door, or clean his room.  
  
"Now Dudley eat your last dinner. You need your energy for tomorrow." Harry looked up from his plate. "What is going to happen tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"I'm flying over to Sweden as an exchange student. I bet you don't do anything like that at your school", Dudley said cockily.  
  
"No we don't. But I hope you'll get a miserable time there." Dudley glared stupidly at Harry for a second. Before he opened his mouth again to speak.  
  
"You're just jealous at me", he said. "Now, why would I be jealous at you, Big D? But I am worried about the people sitting in the same airplane as you", Harry said, surprised of his new attitude.  
  
"Oh yeah? And why would they be worried?" "Well, I'm sure they'll be quite worried when they see you. They will probably wonder if the airplane will manage to get off the ground with you in it." "Are you calling me fat?" "No of course I'm not. How can you even suggest that? I'm just saying that you suffer from obesity", said Harry and before Dudley could say anything else he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
He went up to his room and threw himself onto the bed and buried his head in the pillow. He did that a lot these days. The only thing he could ever think of was Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
He was angry with Sirius for leaving him before he had a chance to get to know him. And he was furious with Lestrange for taking his Godfather away from him.  
  
He had so many things he wanted to do with Sirius, so many questions to ask him. But now, he couldn't do any of the things he wanted to do with his godfather. He couldn't ask Sirius questions. All because of Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
He didn't talk much with any of the Dursleys', with an exception of Dudley.  
  
Everyone in the magical world looked up to him. After all, he was the boy who lived - again. Everybody thought he was so big and powerful.  
  
But he didn't feel big, he felt small, frightened and lost. Very lost. Every night he was forced to see Sirius fall, over and over again without managing to stop it.  
  
He was scared at nights. Scared of what might happen if he falls asleep. When he wrote to his friends, he only wrote that he was fine, nothing else.  
  
A part of him wanted to tell his friends what was going on in his head. But another part told him to hide, and that was what he was doing. He wanted to hide. Hide somewhere so no one could ever find him.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Dudley walked in. "What are you doing? Crying?" "What I do is none of your business", said Harry as he wiped a single tear on his cheek then he turned to face Dudley. "What do you want?" he said lazily.  
  
"Mum wants you to open the door when the girl arrives, which should be in any minute by now." "Fine. Whatever", Harry answered grumpily.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Harry walked down the stairs and opened the door. Outside stood a girl in Harry's age. She had long hair down to her waist in the color of bright brown and gold. Her eyes was friendly and dark blue.  
  
Harry blushed as he noticed how he stood there and gawking at the beautiful nameless girl. "Hello, I'm Sandra Karlstedt, the exchange student", the girl introduced herself. "Hi.I'm.er.H-Harry Potter. Come in", Harry stuttered. "OK. Could you please carry my bags? They're quite heavy."  
  
Harry nodded for an answer and lifted the bags with ease. They weren't heavy at all. Harry carried them into the living room were his aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and Dudley stood lined up.  
  
"Hello dear. You must be our guest for the summer?" "Yes I am. It's a pleasure being here, Mrs. Dursley" "I'll hope you enjoy your time while you're here", said Petunia. "Let me introduce the rest of the family. This is my husband, Vernon Dursley", gestured at Vernon. "And that's my son, Dudley, a true gentleman."  
  
"OK, it's nice to meet you but." Sandra nodded in Harry's direction. "That's just Harry...now you must be tired. You", she pointed at Harry "Show the girl to the guestroom."  
  
Harry started moving up the stairs with Sandra behind him. When he got into the guestroom, Sandra closed behind them. "You don't like being here, am I right?" Sandra asked. "I have never liked being here and I'll never will", Harry said shortly.  
  
"I guess professor Dumbledore was right...again", Sandra said. "God, I hate it when he's right!" 


	2. Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, only Sandra. J.K Rowling owns them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry started moving up the stairs with Sandra behind him. When he got into the guestroom, Sandra closed behind them.  
  
"You don't like being here, am I right?" Sandra asked.  
  
"I have never liked being here and I'll never will", Harry said shortly.  
  
"I guess professor Dumbledore was right...again", Sandra said. "God, I hate it when he's right!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2. Questions  
  
"Dumbledore? You know him?" Harry said surprised.  
  
"Of course I know Dumbledore. Who doesn't?" Sandra said a shrilly.  
  
"Are you a witch?"  
  
"Yes I am. Dumbledore sent me", said Sandra, as if it was obvious.  
  
"So now he is sending me a babysitter", Harry said, trying to keep a low voice. 'This is just like last year, he sent me someone to spy on me and now he is sending me some girl', Harry thought.  
  
"No, he is not sending you me as a babysitter, I don't even now how to take care of a baby. He is sending you me as a friend you can talk to", Sandra said softly.  
  
"I already have friends to talk to. I don't need another one."  
  
"Don't need another one, or don't want another one, Harry?"  
  
"I am not forced to answer that", Harry said while turning his back on her. But he knew she was right, he didn't want another friend. Another friend to worry about.  
  
"You will answer all of my questions and talk to me as if I was your diary, Harry...yes you will...eventually."  
  
"I don't need a shrink", he said through gritted teeth  
  
"I am not a shrink. My foster mum is", Sandra said sulky.  
  
Harry suddenly turned round and faced her. "A foster mum? Why do you have a foster mum? Where's your real mum?"  
  
"So, you think it's right for you to ask me questions and expect an answer while you're not answering mine? Well I'm not answering anything to you. But I do have a suggestion."  
  
"And I can't wait to hear it", Harry said in a ironic tone.  
  
"How about the two of us go for a walk after breakfast tomorrow so we can play a little game?"  
  
"What kind of a game?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I start asking you a question and then you ask me a question and so on. Of course, we have to answer whatever the question is."  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment. Then he agreed. He was very curious about the mysterious girl.  
  
"So...are you really from Sweden?" he asked.  
  
"Nice try, honey. But you'll just have to wait to ask me that question. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to clean up my things."  
  
"Did you just call me honey?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, I suppose I did. Why, are you surprised?"  
  
"Yes I am. I was just thinking that if Dumbledore would send me someone he would send someone more like Hermione."  
  
"And I am not like this Hermione girl?" Sandra asked as she started unpacking one of her bags. She unpacked clothes out, make-up stuff, phones, pictures and a lot of things Harry knew anything about. If all that was in one of her bags, Harry wondered, what was in the rest of the bags. To Harry's opinion she seemed like a snob.  
  
"Well, she never calls me honey and you seem a little wild...and very crazy about clothes."  
  
"Oh...well, I take that as a complement. And speaking of clothes the day after tomorrow we are going out shopping. I need some clothes. And we're going to buy you some too", Sandra said. "You have asked me a question so tomorrow I will start by asking you a question. Now I want to be alone." Sandra walked over to Harry and took him by his arm and pushed him out of her room.  
  
"What are going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to beat the shit out of you if you don't get out of my sight before I count to three. One...two", Sandra started.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave...", Harry said a little taken back. "I'll let you know when supper is ready." Sandra only slammed the door.  
  
Harry got to his room, took off his glasses, threw himself on the bed and closed hid eyes. He was thinking about Sandra. Why would Dumbledore send him someone like Sandra? She was definitely not the person he thought Dumbledore would send him.  
  
Harry thought Dumbledore would send him someone more responsible, but of course, Harry would have been much happier if Dumbledore didn't send anyone at all.  
  
Why didn't he just send Hermione or Ron? Harry wasn't in a mood to go shopping with a girl, who was crazy about clothes. He would rather just sit in his room and take it easy, but he was very interested in Sandra.  
  
Soon enough Harry fell in a dreamless sleep and woke up by someone throwing ice on him. Who was it? Sandra.  
  
"What are you doing", Harry said, suddenly furious with Sandra.  
  
"What does it look like? I wanted to tell you that supper is ready." Harry looked at her as if she was crazy. "Well.couldn't you just wake me up like a normal person", Harry said...almost yelling as he reached out for his glasses.  
  
"I called your name several times...but you didn't listen. Anyway, do you want to take that walk after supper instead? Besides it wasn't my idea to throw ice on you, it was Dudleys'. Don't put them on!"  
  
"Yes we could go out after supper. And put what on?"  
  
"Your glasses. You look much hotter without them." Harry thought he had lost his tongue for a moment because he couldn't talk, but then he accidentally bit it and grimaced. No girl had ever spoken to him like Sandra did, and in a creepy way...he liked it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sandra asked confused.  
  
"Nothing", Harry answered as he felt his tongue again. "But, how do you expect me to see without my glasses?"  
  
"Hmm...stand up and close your eyes", she looked at him for a moment then closed her eyes, with a sly smile on her lips, and concentrated. "Open your eyes now."  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly. "We'd better get down now", he said.  
  
"Yeah...we should." Harry noticed she had a very strange tone in her voice and he wondered how on earth she made his sight so perfect? He could ask her later tonight.  
  
The Dursleys' got a very strange look on their faces when Sandra told them that she and Harry were going out for a walk.  
  
They walked quietly for about five minutes before Sandra opened her mouth. "So are we going to start asking now?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so", Harry said as he kicked a stone.  
  
"Well I'm gonna ask you tree questions starting now. Do you have a girlfriend?" Sandra asked. Harry looked surprised at Sandra. Whatever he had expected her to ask, this was not the questions he thought she would ask him first.  
  
"Well I had one...kind of. It was a mistake. It didn't work out", he said, thinking about Cho Chang. "So that's history now?" Sandra said and covered her mouth quickly with her hand and said: "There goes question number two", she muttered when she removed her hand.  
  
"Yes we are history now", Harry said, trying to hide his laugh.  
  
"I got one more question. What is your biggest wish now?" Harry thought about it at a moment. His first thought was to see his parents again...like the Mirror of Erised had shown him in his first-year. But that wasn't his deepest desire now.  
  
"I want to see Sirius again. And talk to him. I want to ask him if he thinks it was my fault he d-died", Harry said as he kicked four stones in a row. "OK. Now it's your turn to ask me", Sandra said softly. "But only one question."  
  
"Well...why do you live with a foster mum? Where are your real parents?"  
  
"That was two questions. Pick one of them."  
  
"Fine. Where are your real parents?"  
  
"They're dead", said Sandra sadly. "And I know who killed them."  
  
"Who is it?" Harry asked. He wanted to know who had killed Sandra's parents.  
  
"It's my turn to ask you a question. Who is the most good-looking girl you've ever met?"  
  
Harry looked at her. She could ask him questions a lot of people would love to ask, but instead she asked only silly questions. His first thought about the most beautiful girl he met, was Fleur Delacour, but she was a veela and was born beautiful.  
  
He looked at Sandra again...only this time he stared at her for long time, he hadn't really noticed how beautiful she was.  
  
"You are the most good-looking girl I ever seen in my life", he answered and blushed. "Er...Who killed your parents?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Thanks for thinking I'm the most beautiful girl you've ever seen. But you haven't met my cousin yet. I killed my parents, Harry, I did." 


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, only Sandra. J.K Rowling owns them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry looked at her. She could ask him questions a lot of people would love to ask, but instead she asked only silly questions. His first thought about the most beautiful girl he met, was Fleur Delacour, but she was a veela and was born beautiful.  
  
He looked at Sandra again...only this time he stared at her for long time, he hadn't really noticed how beautiful she was.  
  
"You are the most good-looking girl I ever seen in my life", he answered and blushed. "Er...Who killed your parents?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Thanks for thinking I'm the most beautiful girl you've ever seen. But you haven't met my cousin yet. I killed my parents, Harry, I did."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3. Explanations  
  
Harry stopped walking and looked frantically at her. "You did what?" he asked, barely audibly. He never imagined that Sandra would kill someone.  
  
What if it was all a lie? Maybe Dumbledore didn't send him Sandra, maybe Voldemort had sent her. He took a tight grip around his wand.  
  
"Well, that's two questions but I guess I owe you an explanation or else you would probably think I'm a psycho.  
  
On my thirteenth birthday my mum arranged a surprise party for me. She had invited all of my friends and the rest of the family. Half of the people were muggles.  
  
My mum was an alcoholic and when she got drunk she usually started to hit me for no reason at all... The party had a wonderful start. Everybody was having a great time.  
  
Mother pretended that she had a great time but I knew she wasn't happy at all..." Sandra looked down at the ground.  
  
When she looked at Harry again, he saw her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"The day before the party she had hit me again. She probably felt guilty about hitting me one day before my birthday so she arranged a party. I can sometimes read people's feelings, conscience and mind. My mum knew I could do that and so did the rest of my family. My mum was definitely feeling guilty...  
  
At the end of the party, when almost all of the children were asleep, except me, the grown-ups started to open bottles of wine and alcohol. I couldn't sleep. I had locked myself in the bathroom.  
  
I could hear all of my mum's thoughts in my head. That was the first time I heard thoughts this way. I kept banging my head against the walls, trying to stop the voices in my mind.  
  
In the meantime, my mum was getting much drunker. I wanted it all to stop but I didn't know how to stop it. So I ran away. I know I shouldn't have done that, because I ran into my mother. She was laughing. I thought my head was going to explode. I was screaming inside. No one paid any attention of me.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. My mum started screaming so loudly I thought I would be deaf forever, but I enjoyed her scream. The voices were starting to fade away. Everybody had stopped doing whatever they were doing and looked at my mother. I had stopped screaming, but my whole body was shaking. People around us had no idea what to do.  
  
Mum fell on the floor and didn't move. She was dead. I had killed her. All I wanted to do was to stop the voices in my head; I never wanted it to go so far. I don't know how I killed her. I just wanted the voices to stop."  
  
Harry saw Sandra's face; it was all full of tears. She turned her back on Harry and continued.  
  
"My dad had died in a car accident when I was four. He went out so he could by me a toy but he never came back. So I couldn't live with him after my mum died. None of my relatives wanted to take me into their homes, who would want a mind-reader in their home?  
  
So the Ministry of Magic in Sweden had me adopted by this old woman named Anita. She is a psychiatrist and a witch. I live with her now; it's been almost three years now. Since the accident at the party, Anita's been training me so I can now control my power." Sandra faced Harry again.  
  
"What can you do with your power?" Harry asked, he had loosened his grip around his wand.  
  
"I can read minds. I can move things with my will and heal people. But I never use this power anymore, only the healing power, that's how I healed your sight. Now Harry, you can not tell anybody what I just have told you. Only you, Dumbledore and Anita know. And the rest of my family."  
  
"I promise", Harry said as he put a comforting hand on Sandra's shoulder. He had completely forgotten about how she had healed his sight. "I guess it is your turn to ask me something", he said then.  
  
"Yes it is. When is your birthday?"  
  
"On the 31st of July", Harry said and wondered why she didn't ask him serious questions.  
  
"Ask something then."  
  
"Why are you asking me so stupid questions while I am asking you serious ones?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't feel like asking you very personal things. But I will...soon", Sandra said with a bright smile.  
  
Harry eyed her closely. She wasn't what he had expected her to be at all. She had lost her parents too, he was not alone!  
  
"So... I guess I wasn't what you expected me to be", Sandra said, as she had read his thoughts.  
  
"Did you just read my thoughts?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
"Read your thoughts? No, I told you I never use my power. So, Harry, tell me more about your friends."  
  
"OK. Well, I met Ron Weasley on the train to Hogwarts and we became friends right away. He isn't rich, but he wishes that he was. At least he has a family who cares about him, unlike me. I would gladly share all of my gold with the Weasleys', but I know they'd never allow me to. They don't know much about muggles since they're pureblood.  
  
My other friend, Hermione Granger, she comes from a muggle family. She is the first witch in her family, but she is the best at our school. Even though she's muggleborn, she beats everybody in her classes. I wouldn't be surprised if she is reading right now."  
  
Harry then noticed how much he missed Ron and Hermione. He felt a little bad about not writing them as much as usual. "So how about you. Who are your friends?" Harry asked Sandra.  
  
"My friends. Well I don't have any friends. After the accident at the party I forbade myself to get close to anyone. So when I go to school everyday, everyone stay out of my way. They notice that something is wrong with me."  
  
"I want to be your friend, if you allow me to", Harry said softly. "We'd better go home now."  
  
"Do you really want to be my friend?"  
  
"Yes, I would. So, a minute ago, you said that you go to school everyday. Does that mean that you return home everyday?"  
  
"Yeah, I live in a magical area. Well actually, I live in a very little village which has a magical school in the neighborhood. The school is only two minutes from home so it's not far. And the school isn't as big as Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know such schools existed."  
  
"You don't know much then."  
  
"So I guess we should stop this little game we're playing. But first I want you to promise me something. If you want to be my friend, can you promise me that you will not hurt me?"  
  
"Why on earth are you asking me a question like that? Of course I will never hurt you. Friends don't do that."  
  
"Let's just say that if we get close friends, very close, and you hurt me I will become evil. Very evil."  
  
"How evil?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"Evil enough to kill you", Sandra answered with a sigh. "And can easily misunderstand things. That's why I need you to promise. Your promise will mean a lot to me."  
  
"Sure, I promise I will never hurt you", Harry said after considering a while. Sandra seemed so innocent and vulnerable. Right at that moment he felt like he would do anything for her. He felt sorry for her.  
  
She had lost both of her parents, just like him. She felt guilty about their death, just like him. They had a lot in common. And Harry felt for sure that they had more in common then they thought.  
  
When Sandra and Harry got home, the Dursleys' didn't even ask where they had been and Harry was glad they didn't. Dudley was already asleep since he was supposed to wake up early in the morning the next day.  
  
Harry fell asleep while thinking about Sandra. She was strange, in a weird way, but he liked her to be strange.  
  
He had been so busy with his own problems that he forgot that other people also had problems. He never wrote long letters to his friends and he felt bad about it. But he wasn't in the mood to answer all of the questions they were asking him.  
  
They didn't mention Sirius at all, but Harry knew that they were thinking about it. This summer, he didn't feel like to go over to the Weasleys'. He decided to write a letter, but he fell asleep, with Sandra in his mind, before he had a chance to.  
  
~^~Dream~^~  
  
He looked around. It was dark and cold. He couldn't see a thing. "Hello", he said. "Is anybody here?" he said a little louder.  
  
Nobody answered. It was quite. Why couldn't he see anything? Why was it all dark? Maybe he was blind...? He felt all alone.  
  
He didn't like it. He didn't like the darkness, but suddenly, it started to get brighter. Soon Harry could see where he was. He was standing on a rock. He had a weird feeling.  
  
He felt that if he would go of the rock he would stop existing. But why was he on a rock? He tried to look around, but he couldn't see anything. It was like if he was in a middle of nowhere.  
  
Suddenly, the scar on his forehead burst into pain. He screamed.  
  
~^End of Dream~^~  
  
Harry opens his eyes. But he can't see. It's dark. But then he sees a face. It's a face of a beautiful girl. Harry thinks she looks like an angel. She is wearing a white nightdress and looks breathtakingly beautiful. He can't see her very clearly, but he feels safe with her sin somehow...  
  
"Harry? Are you alright?" the angel asks. Harry smiles stupidly.  
  
"Are you an angel?" he asks.  
  
"Oh my god. You are hurt pretty badly, Harry. I am not an angel. I am Sandra. Sandra Karlstedt. Don't you remember? Do you have amnesia?"  
  
"Sand...oh, yeah, right. I remember now. What are you doing in my room?" Harry mumbled.  
  
"Well it's hard to fall asleep when you're screaming at top of your lungs. What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
"Yeah, sort of", Harry said slowly while thinking of his dream. What did the dream mean?  
  
"What do you mean with 'sort of'?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if I should call it a nightmare. Sandra, could you please turn the light on?" Harry said.  
  
"What are you talking about Harry? The light is already on. Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes I am FINE! Except that I can hardly see anything", Harry said. "Can you please heal my sight like you did before?"  
  
"Are you telling me that you can't see a thing?"  
  
"Well I can see a little bit. But it is misty."  
  
"Oh, well I don't understand why you can't see a thing, but I'll try to heal your eyes." Sandra did like the last time.  
  
Harry tried to see what she did, but soon his sight became worse. Now, he couldn't see a thing. It was all dark. Just like in his dream. "S-Sandra? My sight is getting worse. What are you doing?"  
  
"I am trying to heal your sight. Well...I am done now. Can you see now?"  
  
"No. Everything is black. I thought you said that you could heal?"  
  
"I can. But I don't understand why it isn't working right now."  
  
"So are you saying I will have to be blind for...how many days?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess your sight will come sooner or later. We'll just have to wait and see..."  
  
Harry thought about it. Somehow it seemed that his dream and his blindness were connected, but how?  
  
Why couldn't he see anything? And how long would he stay blind? "Sandra...I need to tell you something", he said after a while. He had decided to tell Sandra about his dream.  
  
"What?" Sandra asked and Harry could feel that she sat down on his bed.  
  
"You know that dream I had. Well, you see, in this dream I was standing on a rock. And at first everything was dark then it started to get brighter, but I still couldn't see anything. It was just as if I was in the middle of nowhere. And then, my scar started to hurt, so I screamed."  
  
"Well, it seems as if you're confused and suppressing something. That explains that you were in the middle of nowhere. You feel like you can't talk to anybody that you are all alone, that explains the rock and the loneliness you felt. Am I correct?" Sandra said quickly.  
  
"I guess if you live with a psychiatrist you learn a lot", Harry said.  
  
"So do you mean that what I said was correct?" Sandra asked softly.  
  
"Yes, you were. Nobody knows how I feel", Harry said in a whisper. He didn't really know why he opened up for Sandra. "I don't want to talk about it, though."  
  
"That's alright. You can talk about it when you are ready. I am not going to put any pressure on you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'd better go now", Sandra said, but she was still sitting on his bed. Harry could feel her bending down over him and he could feel her soft lips against his. He liked it, her lips tasted like strawberry.  
  
Sandra pulled away and Harry heard how she walked towards the door and walked out of his room.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she came back and kneeled down by his bed. She looked at him. "Harry", she whispered. "You are not alone. I know exactly how you feel. We're in the same boat." It was too bad that Harry couldn't hear her he was already asleep. 


	4. Darkness

  


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, only Sandra. J.K Rowling owns them.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.   
In the last chapter:  
  
_Sandra pulled away and Harry heard how she walked towards the door and walked out of his room.  
Fifteen minutes later she came back and kneeled down by his bed. She looked at him. "Harry",  
she whispered. "You are not alone. I know exactly how you feel. We're in the same boat."  
It was too bad that Harry couldn't hear her he was already asleep._  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.   
  
  
**Chapter 4. Darkness**   
  
When Harry woke up, he thought that it was still night, but then he remembered that he was blind. The only question was: Why was he blind?  
  
A person can't get blind just like that, right? He had just found out that he was the only one who could vanquish Voldemort and now, he had become blind.  
  
Who can vanquish Voldemort in darkness? Harry got up and started to search for his clothes. But as he walked to his chest of drawers, he tripped over the chair, which stood in the middle of the room.  
  
He let out a little scream of pain and bit his lip. A second later he heard the door open and a shrill voice. "Harry! What's happening? Are you alright?" It was Sandra, no doubt. She sounded concerned.  
  
"Er...Sandra, could you please hand me my clothes so I can dress?" Harry said awkwardly.  
  
"Oh, yes, sure, certainly", Sandra said while she picked up Harry's clothes from the corner. "I'll knock on your door in a couple of minutes."   
  
Harry dressed slowly so he could be sure that he dressed correctly. When he'd finished dressing he walked over to the door, opened it and stepped out.   
  
He had to feel the walls every step he took. He never thought being blind would be so difficult. "Harry", he heard Sandra's voice from behind. "The Dursleys are out so we can eat breakfast in peace. Here, take my hand."  
  
Harry didn't even hesitate; he grabbed Sandra's hand when he had found it. He let her lead him down to the kitchen.  
  
He sat down on a chair and heard how Sandra sat on the opposite chair. "OK Harry, you have two boiled eggs, a cup of tea and sugar in front of you. And to your right you have three slices of toast. To you left you'll find a couple of napkins. Do you think you'll be fine now?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, I'll be fine now."  
  
They ate quietly, no one said anything. Harry was thinking about the kiss last night. Did Sandra like him, or did she only kiss him because she felt sorry for him?  
  
He didn't really know what kind of feelings he had for Sandra. He did like her. He liked the way she talked, her voice and her smile. And most of all; he liked her humor. She had a positive view on things. She wasn't like Cho Chang at all. All Cho did was cry, he never really liked Cho anyway.  
  
Sandra was more like him... they had a lot in common, and she didn't press him to talk about things, like Sirius, Cedric and Voldemort. Cho always wanted to hear from Harry was about Cedric.  
  
When Harry had finished his plate he said thanks and got up but Sandra stopped him."And where do you think you're going Harry Potter?" She said and reminded him about Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I'm going to wash my hands. I hope it's not forbidden now." He heard Sandra snort.  
  
"You are not going _anywhere_ without me. What if you fall down the stairs and die with a broken neck. What am I supposed to tell Dumbledore?" Harry listened intensively at the tone of her voice. She was serious!  
  
"And if I want to go to the bathroom?" he asked then. "Are you following me in there too?"  
  
"Well, you were going to the bathroom now, weren't you? And, yes I am going to follow you _everywhere._"  
  
"I think that you misunderstood me. I meant when I need to go to the loo...?" Harry said and tried to stop his urge to laugh.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess you could do _that_ by yourself, but I'll wait outside. Well, now that we've got that settled we'll have to get up, wash our hands, you'll try comb your hair and then we will go out."  
  
"Go out? Where to?" Harry said. He didn't feel like going out.  
  
"Well there's an amusement park in the neighborhood so I thought that maybe we could have some fun there."  
  
Sandra led Harry up the stairs to the bathroom and gave him some privacy in there.   
Every minute that passed Harry was beginning to get really irritated on his blindness. He didn't like it. What would he to do if Voldemort attacked him? And what if something happened to Sandra?  
  
Harry tried not to think about Voldemort. Today he would go out with Sandra and he would have a great time!   
  
He tried desperately to comb his hair flat. He didn't know why he was trying to make his hair lay flat. He didn't even know why he used the hair gel he found in one of the drawers. _This wasn't him!_ But he did it, and the results weren't any good.  
  
When Harry had put the 'gel' in his hair he found it very stinky and gel wasn't supposed to be stinky, right? He let the 'gel' stay in his hair for while as he looked for a blow-drier.  
  
Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. "Harry? You aren't the only one who needs to go to the bathroom", Sandra said.  
  
"Sandra, I need some help!" Harry said. He didn't really know what kind of goo he had in his hair. He walked carefully over to the door, so he wouldn't trip over something and opened it.  
  
"Oh my god Harry! What did you do to your hair?" Harry heard Sandra's shocked voice.  
  
"I tried to put some hair gel in my hair, well, at least I think it was gel. Do you know what it is?"  
  
"Well... Harry", Sandra said. Harry heard very clearly how she tried not to laugh.  
  
"Just spit it out will you?" Harry said.  
  
"Harry, it wasn't hair gel you put in your hair. It was...uhm...blonde hair dye. Congratulations Harry, you're a blonde", Sandra said and burst into laughter.  
  
Harry's first thought when he heard the word 'blonde' was Draco Malfoy. Suddenly, he felt a terrible pain in his scar. A minute later the whole body was shaking with pain which caused Harry to fall on his knees and it felt just as if someone hade put the cuciatus-curse.  
  
Every inch of his body ached in pain and Harry just wished that the pain would end. He wanted to die. He screamed at the top of his lungs and then, when it felt like hours later, the pain just stopped. Harry fainted, but before he did faint he heard voices. Was it really Ron Weasley he heard?  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
"Harry!" a voice screamed.  
  
_'Not yet'_, Harry wanted to say. _'Just one more minute. It hurts so much.'_  
  
"Wake up Harry!"  
  
_'Wait, was that Ron's voice?'_  
  
"Harry!"  
  
His whole body burned. Never had he experienced a deeper pain than this. He opened his eyes slowly, but it was dark, he was still blind.  
  
Why was he blind? Why couldn't Amy heal him? Maybe she _could_, but didn't _want_ to...  
  
"Harry! Are you alright?" It was Ron. He sounded concerned.  
  
"Ron... Where's...Amy?" Harry asked. He tried not to let out the scream of pain and the tears.  
  
"Harry! Are you all right?" It was Ron. He sounded very concerned. "Harry? What are you looking at?" Harry bit his lip so he woudn't scream.  
  
"Ron...I need...to...talk to...Sandra. Now!" he whined.  
  
"I'll go and get her", said Ron, who saw that Harry was in deep pain. The next second he heard Sandra next to him.  
  
"Sandra...It hurts", Harry said and hoped that Sandra would heal him fast.  
  
"OK Harry. Where does it hurt?" Sandra asked. She seemed very calm. Harry got a little mad at her. Why didn't she just heal him? Couldn't she see that he was in pain?  
  
"It hurts...everywhere", Harry succeded to say.  
  
"OK, Harry. I want you to close your eyes and try to relax. I know it's hard to relax, but this is very important."  
  
Harry thought it was unnecessary to close his eyes, he was blind, but he did as she said. "Good Harry", Sandra said. "Now I want you to take a deep breath that will last for three seconds. Harry took a deep breath and felt somehow...better..."  
  
He felt Sandra's hand over his heart and then he heard her calm voice again. "Now Harry, I want you to imagine yourself flying on a broomstick over a beautiful landscape. You see trees and many happy people below you. In the horizon you see a white and very big heart. And the heart gets darker and darker every minute and you have to get there before the heart gets all black.You know that something terrible will happen if you don't get to the Heart in time. So therefor you'll have to fly as fast as you can."  
  
At first, Harry thought it was a very silly thing to imagine. But suddenly, it became brighter through his eyes and he opened them and noticed that he wasn't lying in his bed anymore. He could see! He wasn't blind anymore!  
  
Somewhere he heard an echo of a voice. _"Fly to the Heart quickly, Harry!"_  
  
Harry looked towards the horizon. A very big and white heart was getting darker. Before he even made a decision he flew towards the Heart as fast as he could. He was still in pain, but every minute that passed, Harry felt the pain fade away. He'd never get to the Heart in time. But he forced himself NOT to think like that.  
  
"I will make it. I have to make it", Harry said, determined to get to the Heart. Suddenly he felt something in his own heart, something that he soon felt in his whole body, something that took away all of the pain and gave him something warm and pleasant.  
  
Then, Harry noticed that he was really close to the Heart. Just a little bit left. The Heart was now bright brown and Harry reached out his right hand and… But suddeny it all became dark, as if somebody had turned off the lights. "That was just on time", he heard Sandra whisper. "For a minute I thought I'd lost you."   
  
  
  
  



	5. Questions, again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter... only Sandra...  
  
***   
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.   
  
Previously:   
  
_Then, Harry noticed that he was really close to the Heart. Just a little bit left. The Heart was now bright brown and Harry reached out his right hand and… But suddeny it all became dark, as if somebody had turned off the lights. "That was just on time", he heard Sandra whisper. "For a minute I thought I'd lost you."_  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.   
  
**Chapter 5. Questions, again**  
  
  
"Why are you whispering?" Harry asked, he was whispering too. He didn't come up with anyhing else to ask, even if he had a million questions in his head to ask.  
  
"Your friends are waiting outside. I don't want them to hear", Sandra replied.  
  
"Sandra, what happened? You know that...thing...you wanted me to imagine. It was real. I was there and I wasn't blind... like I'm obviously now", Harry added in a irritated voice.  
  
"Why didn't you heal me faster?" Harry raised his voice. "And why did I have to 'take a deep breath'. Can you please tell me what happened?" Harry was grateful that she had healed him, but still...  
  
"Harry, there is no reason to raise your voice", Sandra said sharply. "I promise to tell you everything. You should be glad I managed to save your life. I was very close to lose you. Right now, you'll have to explain your blindness and the blond hair to your friends. I'll write to Dumbledore and ask him why you're blind, maybe he knows."  
  
"Er...Sandra...exactly who is here?" Harry asked, when he had calmed down a bit.  
  
"Your friend Ron and his brothers Fred and George", Sandra said. "And, Harry", she continued more quietly. "If they ask how I healed you, just say that I worked in a muggle hospital."   
Sandra walked quickly out of the room. Harry sat up in his bed and heard three well-known voices. "Harry!" It was George, or maybe Fred.   
  
"How're you doing, mate?" Ron asked. Harry didn't say anything and the Weasley brother's didn't either. Then, they started to bombard him with questions.   
"Are you blind?"  
"Have you become a Malfoy-wannabe?"  
"Who is that Sandra-girl?"  
"What happened?"  
"Did you dream about you-know-who?"  
  
Harry held up his hand and hoped that they would calm down a bit.  
"Before I answer any of your questions, I want to know _how_ you got here and why you're here?"  
  
"Well..." Ron started and Harry heard the insecurity in his voice. "You know that Moody threatened your uncle that if you didn't write to us within three days, then he would send someone over here."  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "But Ron, it wasn't three days ago since I wrote you letter..."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but your answer were so short, Harry. George had an idea that your relatives were torturing you and forced you to write to us."  
  
The word 'Tortured' woke something up in Harrys memory. He remembered how Voldemort had tricked him that Sirius was tortured. But Sirius hadn't been tortured. _If I only had listened to Snape, Sirius would've been alive today. If I only hadn't been so_ stupid _to believe that Voldemort tortured Sirius in the department of mysteries!_  
  
Ron, Fred and George didn't take any notice of what Harry's thoughts. George, or Fred continued talking.  
  
"Mum's at the the Johnsons', our neighbours, and Ginny swore not to tell her that we're here when she gets home."  
  
"But how did you _get_ here?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"Well, when mum left, it was only myself, Fred, Ron and Ginny home. And about an hour later the doorbell rang. It was Percy."  
  
"Percy?!" Harry exclaimed surprised. "What did he want?"  
  
"He wanted to tell mum something. And we knew at once that it wasn't good news. You'll never guess what he had brought with him just to show mum. A brand-new beige car! And someone had 'done' something to it. It was just like dad's Ford Angela, except for the colour and the fact that this car was completely new. Anyway, Percy assumed that dad had done something to it. Even if dad had done something to it, and we know for sure he didn't, it would be his business, not Percy's. Dad hasn't got time anymore. He's been busy with Dumbledore and all… Well, we promised to tell mum about the car so we could get him out of the house. First he didn't want to leave but when we said that she wouldn't be home until five hours later and that Fred was doing the cooking he left.  
  
"He didn't bring the car with him and that gave George an idea that we could use the car to get you. But do not worry, nobody saw us. And when we got here we heard you screaming. First, we didn't think it was you, since you've got blonde hair and all…  
  
  
It was quiet for a couple of minutes. Even the twinbrothers were quiet, and that was something unusual.   
  
"So...what's with the blonde hair dye? Have you met the Malfoys' over the summer or what?"  
  
"Uhm...no, not really. You see, I thought I had put hair gel in my hair, instead I had put hair dye", Harry said and smiled stupidly.  
  
"Hair gel? This doesn't sound like you. So, I've noticed that you're blind so...well, this is George speaking...and why are you blind?"  
  
"I don't know. I just got blind", Harry answered.  
  
"Maybe you-know-who's got something to do with it", Ron said suspiciously. "So who is Sandra?" he asked after a while.  
  
"She'll be living here for the rest of the summer. She's a witch", Harry said.  
  
"OK", Ron said. "But are you sure that she's om our side? We thought that she was the reason for your screaming...but there was something about her...something odd...her eyes..."  
  
Harry knew about Sandra's powers, but he didn't say anything about them. But she said that she only used the healing power. Then what had she done to Ron and his brothers?  
"Well...she's from Sweden...they have strange eyes there…" Harry said and hoped that they would buy his little lie.   
"I don't know Harry. It was something else. What was she doing here? How did you get well so fast?"  
  
"Listen, Sandra is on our side. And she's been working in muggle hospital so she knew how to take care of me", Harry said, desperate to make the Weasleys' believe him without making it sound suspicious. He had promised Sandra not to tell her secret to anybody, and that was a promise he was going to keep.  
  
"Well, what did she do?" Ron asked, still suspicious.  
  
"I don't know. I blacked-out so I didn't really see what she did, but I'm alright and that's all that matters." _They ask too much,_ Harry thought. "So, any news about my ol'friend Voldemort?" he asked in a way to change the subject and heard how everybody winced when they heard the Dark Lord's name.   
"You know what? I'll tell Hermione to change the Gryffindor password to Voldemort. In that case, everybody who wants to get into the common room, has to say his name."   
  
Fred gave a nervous laughter.   
  
"She can't do that", Ron said insecure.   
"Says who? And I think it could be well for you You three are all in Gryffindor who's famous for his bravery. So tell me, is it brave to be afraid of a name? To jump everytime you hear a name? No, it isn't, you represent Gryffindor's bravery and Godric Gryffindor wasn't afraid of a stupid weenie who thinks he's a Lor…"  
  
"Harry", Fred interrupted. "You don't know what it's like. We've grown up with people around us who don't say his name. So, neither do we."  
  
"We'd better leave now. See you", Ron said in a tired voice.  
The Weaslybrothers didn't seem so cheerful as usual. Was it Sandra?   
Did she do something to them?  
Harry didn't know for sure that she was on their side. There was a possibility that she was on Voldemort's side. In that case, was it she who made Harry blind? Right at that moment, Sandra cam into the room.   
"I know what you're thinking about, Harry. You want to know if I'm on Voldemort's side or not", she said.   
Harry didn't like the sound of her voice...at all.   
  
_A/N: Listen guys, sorry for not updating in a long, long time... but I've been really busy with personal business. And hey, in Sweden, we don't have strange eyes...just so you know_


End file.
